


04

by e_addi



Series: The Lion & The Chiwawa [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats - In which Kouki is afraid of cats</p>
            </blockquote>





	04

Today was supposed to be a normal  _cat free_  day.

It was sunny. It was just the right temperature (because yesterday was a torturous  _hot_ … not that Kouki was complaining considering Seijuurou had stripped off his shirt because of it). There weren’t any Seirin or Rakuzan seniors and classmates trying to spy on them. It was a perfect day for a date.

Until that god damned freaking  _cat_  came out of nowhere and started to rub itself against Kouki’s leg.

Kouki and Seijuurou had only just exited from the nice little cafe where they had a late breakfast when the adorable little white Munchkin breed kitten came strolling out of an alley, took one look at them and proceeded to latch itself onto Kouki’s leg. Seijuurou loved cats and he found this utterly adorable. Kouki on the other hand, had stiffened up considerably as he let the cat rub itself against his leg.

Standing rigid, Kouki was praying to every single god he knew to take the  _god damned adorable but oh my god it’s so scary_  kitten away from him. Because it was a poorly kept secret that Kouki was absolutely _terrified_  of the adorable little felines.

Of course, being a poorly kept secret meant that Seijuurou knew about it as well (Kuroko had actually given him a full profile of Kouki’s likes, dislikes, fears, etc.). And Seijuurou, being who he was didn’t do anything to relieve the fear of his boyfriend and instead bent down to stroke the little kittens head. The kitten purred in delight and if possible, Kouki got even more rigid.

Seijuurou chuckled at the brunet’s reactions. “It’s cute.”

Kouki shook in his place, determined to ignore the kitten rubbing against his leg and purring in satisfaction. “I-I-I-It’s-It’s no-not cu-cute!”

Seijuurou hummed as he continued to stroke the kitten’s soft fur. “Does that mean you don’t like me then?”

Kouki snapped his head to the red head. “What?”

Rakuzan’s Basketball captain looked at the brunet innocently. “Most call me a lion. And cats are related to them. Do you not like me?”

Flushing, Kouki shook his head side to side furiously. “T-That’s not it!”

"Then you like cats?"

"No!"

"So you don’t like me."

"That’s not what I meant!"

"But you don’t like cats."

Frustrated and his face a scarlet red. He picked up the kitten at his feet and hugged it to his chest. “If it’s Sei-san, then I definitely like him! Even if I have to like a cat!”

For a while, the two didn’t move. Seijuurou had a blank look on his face while Kouki was blushing furiously at his proclamation. Slowly, a smile crept onto Seijuurou’s lips and he pulled Kouki’s face to his for chaste kiss.

"I like Kouki too." He said, brushing his lips against Kouki’s.

Kouki sighed in content, kissing the red head back before a small mew caught his attention. Stiffening, he realized that the kitten was still in his arms. With a startled yelp, he broke away from Seijuurou and dropped the cat as if it were poison and proceeded to curl himself up into a fetal position and cried about how scary cats were.

Seijuurou couldn’t help but snicker as he pulled the brunet up. Kouki immediately latched on to him, mumbling something about cats and that he couldn’t like cats and that he was sorry he didn’t like cats but he liked Seijuurou fine just don’t make him like cats. Chuckling, Seijuurou ran his hand through Kouki’s hair and rubbed his back, effectively calming him down.

Kouki lifted his head to brush his lips against Seijuurou’s again and sighing in content. Seijuurou indulgently kissed his forehead and let out a small laugh at the near purr Kouki let out. For someone who was terrified of cats, Kouki really did react like one when being pampered. 


End file.
